The basic objectives of this project are to investigate the activity of chemotherapeutic agents in advanced prostatic cancer, to determine if sequential therapy with these agents is clinically useful, to demonstrate their therapeutic effectiveness against current standard therapy (hormonal and/or bilateral orchiectomy), and to determine the predictive value of the in vitro evaluation of chemotherapeutic agents using such indicators as 5-alpha-reductase, arginase, and DNA synthesis. Our institution is one of seven major medical centers collaborating on this project. Eligible patients with metastatic (stage D) prostatic carcinoma are randomized into one of four current protocols. Protocol 500 is designed for newly diagnosed stage D prostatic cancer patients who have not had hormonal treatment for their stage D disease. Protocol 600 evaluates patients who are clinically stable on standard hormonal therapy to see whether the addition of chemotherapy will improve survival. Protocol 700 tests the effectiveness of chemotherapy in patients unresponsive to hormonal manipulation who have not had previous radiotherapy. Protocol 800 evaluates chemotherapy in patients unresponsive to hormonal manipulation who have had previous extensive radiotherapy. Patients are evaluated at the end of a three-month trial on the various chemotherapeutic agents. The results of this evaluation indicate whether a patient will continue on his regimen per protocol, be crossed over to the next sequential drug per protocol, or be treated at the discretion of the investigators. All patients are followed indefinitely.